Fate: Twists
by Willy Vereb
Summary: It's a collection of various short AU stories. They're 'what if' scenarios with only one chapter length. Requests about new stories are welcome!
1. Tohsaka Sakura

Author's Notes: This is a collection of fanfics about the what-if scenarios in F/SN. I start with the one where Sakura and Rin switch places(So Sakura stays and Rin's got adopted).

It contains two chapters(one for both Rin and Sakura). I start with the one where Sakura lives as a Tohsaka mage. It's an alteration of the first day of the VN prolouge.

**WARNING**: Minor spoilers from the Visual Novels. Nothing serious, but if you especially sensitive to spoilers then be warned!

* * *

31 January:

"Brrring. Brrring."

"Hm"

Something is ringing. It must be the alarm clock. I am still sleepy because I was up 'till two and I try to ignore it for a while.

"Brrring. Brrring."

The sound doesn't stop. It rings so loudly that even my ears are vibrating. I am dead tired and everything happening around me feels so distant. But it's not enough of an excuse to keep me from going to school. I am a top student and I don't have the luxury of skipping school. Besides, I have little worries about my studies. So the school is more like a place for me where I can relax and meet people. It's not exactly that way, but I chose to live that way.

I am a magus. I could have chosen to isolate myself from others or leave this place. But I'm not such a gloomy person and I have an important reason to stay here.

You may get funny ideas about the mages or magic and I leave it to you for now, but I have to tell you something. Being a magus a very serious matter, a thing you can't be half-hearted of. On the top of that the modern world can't aprove of the existence of magic. It's a secret that is more important than your own or anyone else's life!

Yesterday I was deciphering my father's will that took much of my magical energy. For a magi the magical energy equals one's life force. In short depletion of magical energy shows up in physical and mental fatigure. I want to sleep till noon, but even if it's hard or painfull I have to wake up now.

I open my eyes at last and look on the alarm clock. It's past seven!

"Impossible!"

It can't be! I usally set the alarm clock at 6:30 so I have time to lesiurely wake up and get ready for school. Stress incereases the wear on your body and mind, not to mention the body of a magus must endure much strain already. But I have no time for idling now! I stop the alarm and jump out of bed. Then I walk to the bathroom to wash my face.  
I rarely commit any mistakes but if I am really tired or my mind is elsewhere I could be extremely clumsy and commit the strangest mistakes. Today's incident is probably something like that.

I was more like a walking corpse at the time I went to sleep so it isn't as surprising as I thought. I look at my image in the mirror.

"Ah, no good..."

Sleepiness written all over my face. My hair is messed up and I left my ribbon on. I wash my face. The cold water washes away somehow my sleepines and gives back my lost concentration. My current sleepy self can even run at the door instead of opening it first. My fatigure and sleepiness drains my concentration like crazy. So 'curing' it is the first priority now. Other things comes later.

I done at the bathroom and walk down the stairs. My home's a huge western style manison. It seems even more bigger if someone lives alone. If you haven't noticed that's exactly my situation. I lost my father 10 years ago and live pretty much alone since then. You may pity me, but I don't need any.

I make some really strong coffee and 4 sandwitches. I need that energy more than anytime. After the breakfast I feel more lively and notice that I'm still in my pajamas.

"This is bad."

I need to be watchful today. I hurry upstairs.

...

I am done with everything and leave my home. I packed some coffee just in case. It'll be a long day.

* * *

My home is on the top of the hill of Fuyuki City. It looks cold and unfriendly. Maybe it's because of the Boundary Field.

"Schliessung. Verfahren Drei."

I weave my worlds with magical energy quickly to activate the security of the house. Being a magus, I can't let my guard down. Every magus's house hides many secrets even(or more so) from other mages. It's the same with mine. Not as if many people walks here occasionally. The place is pretty isolated and lonely. I rarely see a stray cat or a bird here. That bothers me sometimes.

I walk down the hill. Despite there's a bit chance of me being late I walk at the usual. pace. I would not allow myself something as clumsy as runing all the way. As a member of the Tohsaka family I act with compusure and elegance all the time in public. Seriously, taking a custom like that really means that my family originates from a high class background. And that's the case. The Tohsaka is a family of Magi with an ancient history.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Tohsaka Sakura. I'm halfway to the school, but...

"It's strange."

It's almost quarter to eight and I hardly saw any people. Usally at times like this street is full of life. Maybe everyone slept in because of the cold weather.

"Even so..."

I rarely see any students. Maybe the school's canceled today? Impossible.

I arrive to the school at lasts. It's as calm as the streets were except suddenly a familliar sound calls me.

"Oh, Tohsaka! You came a little early today!"

My mind freezes. I am honestly surprised. I hope it doesn't shows on my expression. She asks another question.

"Hm...you didn't sleep enough?"

She's Mitsuzuri Ayako. One of my aquaintances' best friend and a senpai of mine. She's strangely observant somethimes...and maybe I really look that tired. Anyways I've found out the reason why the streets were that empty. Every clock in my house has set to an hour fast. Maybe it's the effect of the magic released from my father's will. I hope it causes nothing other than that. I recover from my little surprise and answer her with my usual way.

"Yes. I have a hard time to sleep on cold days."

It wasn't a lie, but today's reason is different.

"It's rather cold today Isn't it?"

"Yes."

I answer simply. To be honest I just want to get away from her. I don't feel like chattering about useless things with her. Especially today.

"Or you maybe came to visit the archery club again? But it got cancelled today."

She's the president of the archery club at school. And the reason of the cancel is their teacher, Fujimura-sensei's absence for today's practice. The reason is unknown. Oh, and why I visit the archery club occassionally? It's a bit complicated. Somehow it has to do with the mentioned aquiantance of mine.

"I know, but I have to do something today. Sorry, I have to go."

Her eyes widen and her face tells her great surprise. The thing I said was just a lie to get away. I am still a bit sleepy and feel more and more uncomfortable. It's not that I hate her. On the contrary, I am on good terms with her. It's just that she's the kind of person I have a hard time to deal without showing my true character. Even more today.

"Is that so? Well, then I can't keep up you any longer. Bye!"

"Goodbye."

With that I leave. I wonder why she's waiting out there. Maybe for Rin, even if it's somewhat unusual. Her full name is Matou Rin and she's the mentioned aquaintance of mine. A friend even if we don't talk much. She seems loud, strict and antisocial at first, but I know she's kind and works hard. She's in the same class as Msuzuri-sempai and she's her best friend.

I reached the school building and now I walk in the corridors between classrooms, but I bump into someone I don't want to again.

"Ah Tohsaka. Good morning. I am lucky to see you so early."

He saying it with a bright smile. Matou Shinji, Rin's step-brother. He's about at the same age as her, but they're going to different classes.

He is a popular student with good grades and the Vice-president of the archery club. Very popular with the girls and usually swarmed by them. Now, surprisingly he's alone.  
He and Rin don't related by blood, because Shinji's father remarried after her previous wife's death and Rin is from the second wife's previous family or so they speak because I've never talked about that with Rin. In contrast Rin's able to speak volumes about his brother's doings, perhaps with agitation and anger. Actually,Rin and Shinji don't get along too well but surprisingly she almost never argues with him. After a short pause I return his greeting.

"Good morning, Matou-kun. What brings you here so early alone?"

He's surprised by my direct question for a while. I'm feeling myself a bit tired despite all my effort to vanish this. Maybe that's why my true character slips out a bit. But I really don't have the patience to deal with him as usual. He suddenly regains his confident smile and answers.

"As the captain of the archery club I have some responsibilities even if the activities are cancelled today."

He states that proudly as if he's a president of a big company. Not to mention he's a little bit mistaken.

"Excuse me, Matou-kun. You forgot one world."

"Really? Which one?"

He asks me with a smile to break his own world. Honestly, I enjoy this. Not as if I am sadistic or a bad person. I just like to win, be it in anything. And I can't lose this opportunity even if I am tired like this.

"The 'Vice' part. You are the Vice-president of the archery club. It doesn't mean much, but if you put a lot weight on it people might think you're concerned about it.."

I said it innocently, like it's a kind advice. He's confused how to react. His boiling point is relatively low, like Rin's and my words surely angered him. But after a while he forces out a narrow smile.

"...Oh, Really? Thank you for correcting me. I'll be carefull from now on."

It really must've irritated him. It's the most obviously forced smile I've ever seen. He really wants to shout at me, or even hit me for making fun at him and crushing his pride. But he can't, because doing that endangers his reputation. He's that kind of guy. Everything he does is just for show. I wonder why Rin once said that he's a good person at heart. He's just a balloon with nothing worthwhile inside.

"I've done nothing to earn your thanks, but I don't mind if you thank me. Goodbye, Matou-kun!"

I take my leave after that, but he calls out for me.

"Hold on. You visit the archery range more often lately. Do you have any interest in archery? If yes, I could give you some lessons."

He asks me with a feigned courteousy. I don't know why he's interested in my answer but I'll be honest.

"Thank you, but it's not as if I have an interest in archery. I visit the club to see some people I know."

He honestly is surprised and his eyes widen twice to their size. It's the truth. I just came to watch Rin and some other poeple if I had a bit of freetime and cheer for it. He snaps out of his surprise and smiles.

"You don't have any interest in it? So thats, how it is...that explains many things. Like why you only visited at afternoons."

He's strangely confident. I don't know reason, but he's undoubtedly making a big misunderstanding.

"...Oh, so you knew, Matou-kun?"

"Yes, our eyes met many times. After I shot you would always looking at me, right? I wanted to call out for you, but it's the rules, you know? We can't raise our voice at the range."

He comes closer to me. Now I get it. He could certainly have taken it _that_ way. I have to correct him again and leave at last. I need to drink some coffee. I know it's bad for my health and makes me even more tired later but it's a ridiculously effective cure for my sleepiness.

"Can you move away, Matou-kun? I really don't like people coming this close to me."

My voice was a bit frustrated, showing my irritation. His eyes widens and glares at me.

"Uh? Tohsaka, what?"

Shinji moves away at last. I start my words in a more serious tone than usual.

"It's not my style, but it seems you have a serious misunderstanding so I put it in terms even you can understand. I have even less interest in you than in archery. Now if you excuse me I want to go into my classroom."

"...W-what?"

He loses the fragile composure he had and looks angered now.I walk away simply, not even taking a bit of attention to him.

"Goodbye Matou-Kun. Being confident a good thing but it sometimes leads to delusions."

"Tohsaka,you..."

His words are trembling with anger but it doesn't look like he's going to shout or chase me. To be honest, even I am surprised by my rudeness today.

This is not my day. I bump into people I don't want to one after another. I was near the student council room when I saw Ryudou Issei, the Student President. We're on bad terms with each other. The cause relates back to the days when I went to the same middle school as him.

"Gah...To-Tohsaka?"

She looks on me as if I am a dangerous animal.

"Good morning, Student President. Patrolling in this early in the morning? Or perhaps taking care of the club rooms? You're pretty dilligent today as well."

Despite I showed my true character a while ago I am almost back to my usual self. Maybe it's the power of habit. I've talked him that way since back in middle school when I was the member of the Student Council with him.

"Huh!What are you planning? What are you doing here? You're not in any clubs."

He's ignoring every word of mine he jumps to the point disturbs him the most. It's rude, but makes things quick at least.

"Nothing special. I just felt like it."

He seemingly wants to doubt my reasons but gives up and asks another question.

"...Let me ask a question, Tohsaka. Have you been staying at school until late at night recently?"

"No. You should know I always go straight home, Ryudou-kun."

My question confused him a bit.

"O-Of course I know. It's my job, so I naturally know about everyone."

"I see. Then why are you asking it from outsiders like me? You surely able to gather information on your own."

"I-idiot. How could be you an outsider? Don't think I don't know your evil deeds on our treasurer, you fox!"

Oh, I almost forgot. For him, I am a devil that disguise herself as an angel. He accuses me gratuitously sometimes, but this time he's half-right.

"Oh, you misunderstand. I was merely working out the proper distribution of the club budgets, because many people I know were distatisfied with that."

More than that, I was merely curious what's going on. From everything I heard the whole thing smelled fishy. It's about the favoritism of the non-sporting clubs. Despite the sport clubs needed the money more they've got less than clubs like the math club. I went to visit the treasurer to discuss things. I cornered him and extracted a great amount of information about the cause.

"...How can damaging our treasurer's psyche to the point he can't go to school for a week a 'right thing' for a student? I am utterly amazed by your way of thinking..."

Suddenly the door opens and a boy comes out, holding a wrench.

"Issei, the repairs are done."

He's Emiya Shirou, from class 2-C. How I know his name? He isn't popular, but let's say I know his name because of various reasons. the Student President turns to him and says:

"Ah, sorry Emiya. I'm the one who asked for help but it seems you're doing most of the work. Forgive me."

"Don't worry about it. So, where's next? there's no much time left."

"You're right. The next is the AV room. Let's go."

Everything was so sudden. The Student president and Emiya leaves. But after a few steps Emiya turns back and says:

"You're up early, Tohsaka."

And with that he leaves.

...This supposed to be a greeting? Whatever I really need to go to my classroom.

It's 7:30. I'm in my class but no one's here. I think I rest for a while then drink some coffee. I deffinietly need it!

* * *

Fourth term ends and I eat my lunch on the rooftop. It's lunchbreak. I tried to sleep at class as much as possible without anyone noticing. I rarely hear anything new on the lessons so Ioften sleep and feign attention. Not to mention I really need that energy for tonight.

No one's here in winter. It's because of the strong wind. It's a little uncomfortable, but only a little sacrafice for my peace. I bought my lunch at the cafeteria today. It's a rare thing because I usally make my own, but today's circumstances are rather special.

It's difficult being good student while I try to be not too social. I want to be number one both academically and physically. You could call it my own vanity, but it's more like a conviction. If I am to be a student, then I should be the best. Without that I think I dishonor the Tohsaka name. I even heard I became the school's idol. And why I try to avoid too much contact?

It doesn't mean I don't have any normal friends, but while I stay being nice I keep my distance from everyone. It's my way to protect them. I have the dangerous job as a Mage. I don't want anyone dragging into that danger.

Besides, normally, If a mage's identity discovered he or she has no other choice but to eliminate the witness. I don't want to do that. So inveniatably my school life has become a shallow one. I rarely hang out with people and I try to refuse any invitations. I try to become not too important to anyone even if I am the best honor student. Maybe it seems boring to you, but it's enough for me. Compared to the cold world of magic it's really refreshing. But I should rest a bit now.

...

The homeroom ends and I leave the school. As soon as I am at home, the honor student Tohsaka Sakura changes into the magus of the Tohsaka family. I've just managed to open my father's will. It may contains the thing I need for the coming event.

* * *

I'm at home. The manison's Boundary Field not lets out even an ounce of magical energy. It's natural for any mage's workshop, but it somehow makes the whole place unfriendly and even suffocating. I'm long used to this, but I still feel the obvious difference between being at home and in the school.

I notice a blinking light on my answering machine. It's unusual. I should look on it.

"Just as I thoug, It's Kirei"

Kotomine Kirei is a priest at the church. He's a quite complicated person. Same with my connection with him.

I know roughly what he's going to say, but I choose to play it anyway. He could be scary when I ignore him. I press the button and hear his voice.

"It's me, I'm sure you know, but today's the deadline, Sakura. It is a problem for me if you take it easy. There are only two ramaining seats. I must ensure all the Masters are arranged quickly."

Just as I expected, he gets to the point instantly without any mercy.

"If you wish to abaddon your right to be a Master, contact me today. It takes some time to dispatch a substitute magus."

Liar. You can get a new mage in no time. Not to mention I never had the intention of giving up. I do it even if you want to stop me!

"You already shows signs of the Command Spell. Quickly, summon your Servant and open the Command Spell. Unless if you plan to abandon it. If you value your life , you should run to the church quickly."

The message ends here.

He tells me to summon my Servant and become a proper Master quickly or I'm an eyesore and retire quickly from the Holy Grail War. Maybe because of my constant fatigure but I forgot to tell something. I am going to participate in an event called the Holy Grail War.

It's a War between magi. The number of participants are only seven, but because everyone's a capable mage it really is more like a war. Seven Magus kills each other in unknown ways to get athe Holy Grail, an item that can grant any kind of wish.

The Tohsaka family participated in this event every time. And it's not going to change that time. My father fought in the last one and died. But I'm not joining because of my family or responsibility. It's only my own curiosity about the Holy Grail. I don't have any practicular wish, I just want to test and prove my ability as a mage.

Every participants of the War called Masters. It is not much of a rank, more like an indication who's in control.

The requirments to enter the Holy Grail War. That is to summon a familliar called a Servant and form contract with it. No magus , no matter how great considered a Master without a Servant in his control. The Servants are very different from the normal familliars. The methods of summoning and controling them different as well. A magus preparing to enter the holy grail war usally prepares a cathalyst, but...

"...I wish Father could left me something with the connection to a Saber."

Even if I don't have anything in 'connection' I can summon a Servant. I can even do it right now. But it's how to say...foolish. The Servants are attached to symbols. If you want a strong Servant you should have a symbol that has a connection to that Servant.

"I was hoping there'd be something like that in Father's will, but...This is a great trumph card too, but still..."

I'm looking down on a pendant. I found in a container in the basement, one of the best articrafts in it's class. It's a great jewel of the Tohsaka family. We excell in the transformation of power and usually conserve our magical energy in jewels. This jewel is about hundred years old and it contains the equivalent of ten years of my magical energy. There was said to be a heirloom, and this might well be it. With the magical energy as great as that, pretty much any kind of spell is possible.

So it's a grat articraft, but it's not going to help me summoning a Servant.

"Alright. I do it as I planned. Be it with a catalyst or not. I am the best suited for Saber anyway."

I'll face summoning tonight with full power and obtain Saber with force. That's my sole option now.I rewiev few texts then I go to sleep. I can't afford myself to screw up. I have to be as fresh as possible. I'm going to sleep until midnight.

* * *

Late at night. The clock is about to strike three. This is the best timeframe for my magical energy. The peak of my magical energy is exactly at two in the morning. Because every clock in the manision were an hour fast and I don't have time to adjust all of them I start the ritual one hour later according to the clock. Since it'll be my first and last chance I can't afford any mistakes. I begin the ritual.

I engreave a circle onto the floor of the basement and start the chanting. You don't need a large scale summoning to call a Servant. The Servants are brought by the Holy Grail. The duty of the Master only to begin the summon and feed the Servant with enough magical energy after the contract with the Servant is complete. The Holy Grail takes care of the summoning.

Still I continue with the greatest concentration. I draw the magic circle, normally written with blood, with my melted jewels.

...I am using half the jewels I saved up so I can't fail for financial reasons too.

I'm almost ready and the time draws near. It's the magic circle passed down through the Tohsaka family. The time draws near and I I face the ritual with all my power.

"Anfang"

I flip a formless switch inside me I feel a sensation as if the contents of my body being exchanged. The usual nerves are turning to circuits, transmiting magical energy.

From this point I am not human. I shall become a part of the tool to attain mystic power.

I am being filled from my fingertips. The concentrated magical energy that being absorbed from the air is repainting my senses. Somehow being filled the same as being destroyed. My body's absorbing the magical power and transform it to a different kind of magic energy. The body of a magus nothing more than a circuit. It connects the spiritual and real world. And we call the result as magic.

The thing I'm doing now is feels unbelievably painful. I start sweating. I've got the bizzarest illusions about my body. This is all the result that my human body rejects being a Magic circuit. This pain remains as long as a magus uses magic in human body. But I do not loosen my circulation. The result is near. My Magic Crest activates on it's own to help to help in the process and violates my nerves even more.

My blood is filled with magic. If that feels like burning iron, then the magic crest like a nerve full of thorns. I start to lose myself to that pain and simultaenusly I feel that I've reached to my goal.

I can't see anything but my overly sensitive hearing hears the sound of the clock in my living room. I have 10 more seconds left. The power within me pure and flawless.

I start the part of 'summoning'. I empty out the magical energy I gathered to the engine called Summoning Circle. Meanwhile I chant the ancient text I found in my father's will.

Everything goes well. My vision starts to closen again. The fifth element, said to be unprecievable by human eyes is before me in enerormous amount. So in fear to being broken by it my vision shuts itself down.

I empty out all of the mana I absorbed and finish the chant. It's perfect. I know it! The euphoria overwhelms me.

* * *

I can't wait to open my eyes. A summoned servant must be right before my eyes. I can't wait to see it! My vision returns and I open my eyes...

"Huh?"

No change. I am raged and frustrated. That much ether and nothing has formed. Nothing!

"It can't..."

A sound of explosion from the living room.

"WHY!!!?"

I barely could stand a moment ago from the mental and physical fatigure. But I have to see what happened. I run, run and run. And I am at the door at last and open it.

Something cracks as I open the door and...

"Wha-Whaa..."

The door fell to the ground with myself. I look up and I am truly amazed.

The whole place in ruins. But it's not what grabs my attention. A figure in red sitting on the rumble cockily. Without a doubt he's the cause of mess.

"You..."

I can't finish my sentence because I have a bunch of questions about him. Like what exactly is he? I imagined the servants as less human beings, more like monsters or mythical creatures as their powers suggests. Is he really a Servant? With a misplaced summoning anything is possible. I remained silent and tired to observe things. Even if I ask him I can't be sure he answers or understands me at all. But the more I looked at him he seemed more and more human-like. I can even accept him as human if he doesn't have such an enoroumus magic power. He has a corporeal body formed by ether, just as I read. Reproducing it night impossible by magic. The only thing can make something like him probably one of the five sorceries.

"Man, I can't bear the silence any more. I have one question. You are my master, right?"

He spoke! How silly of 's only natural. Every Heroic Spirit were once human. They've achived great deeds and gained this rank as a gift. Every soul has a part where it stores the memory of the physical body. So it's only natural for a human soul to have a human body.

"I don't know you're my master or not, but it's problematic to say nothing at all. And how long you plan to remain in that position?"

His sarcastic comments snapped me out of my awe. I realise I'm still lying on the ground. I try to get up, but I trip many times. My mind is partially elsewhere and perhaps my tiredness can't help. It took over a minute to get up. Then I close my eyes and try to regain my composure. After a while I open it and answer him with a question.

"I have a question first. You're my Servant?"

I am serious and look into directly his eyes. The Servant is surprised for a moment then answers.

"I don't know. This is my first time when I have been summoned. I can't grasp the situation well. That's entirely possible that you aren't my Master. I didn't see you when I was summoned."

He's deffinietly twisted. He angers me more and more.

"Really? I don't think you are a newborn chick who can only determine your Master when you open your eyes. You should know well there's other ways to determine who's the master."

He frowns then he makes an expression that difficult to read. I don't know he's angered or impressed.

"Until I can't confirm you are my Servant I am not obliged to answer any of your questions."

"That's what you say after failing your summoning and lying on a broken door for minutes? I think there's other thingsyou should say."

Perhaps because of my imperfect summoning this guy shows openly his disstatisfaction with me. Until he don't accept being my Servant and form a contract with me I am not an official Master. I have to make him accept me.

"Nothing else before we clearly determine who's the Master."

The Servant raises his brow.

"Hm. So we have to define who's the master, huh? Your actions are full of mistakes, but your mouth is rather better...Yes. Until we decide who's the weaker and who's the stronger, it'll be hard to handle each other."

He looks on me rather meaningfully.

"W-Who's the weaker?"

My words are trembling a bit. I have a hard time standing and deffinietly in a weakened state. I can't really fight. No, I can't defeat him even if I am at full strenght. He must be joking. Deffinietly!

"Yes. Do you have any other ways? Do you have anything that proves you are my Master?

I take a quick look on the back of my right hand. A strange symbol engraved on it. This is the Command Spell. A key tool for every Master to control the Servant. I think he's just tries to fool me. Of course he knows about the Command Spell. I show it to him to prove my right as his owner.

"This is it. Now you statisfied or still going to complain?

I smile confidently, but...

"Are you serious, young lady?"

He looks with discontent.

"Wh-what do you mean am I serious?"

He really starts to frustrate me. But I have to calm down. I can't lose my composure to his provocation.

"I mean your way of thinking. So if you have a Command Spell you're a Master? The Command Spell just a tool to govern the Servant. You act like a Master just because of that? What I wanted to see was, are you worthy for me for pledge my loyality to?"

It's true, but you normally think of the Command Spell as the proof of being Master.

"Let's clear this. Are you still doubting my right as your Master?"

"I'd like that, but no go. YSince you have the Command Spell, it seems you're my summoner. Unbelievable, but you really are my Master."

He gives an exaggerated shrug of his shoulders. I hardly can supress my anger for him. But I have to keep my composure. The great Tohsaka family can't lose to a mere Servant. I have to make him trust me or I have no chance to win the War. My first battle is a mental one with my own Servant. it's my punishment for being so confident about the summoning.

"I am not happy, but I'll accept it. But I have conditions as well. From now on I will ignore your opinions. I will decide how to fight an you will follow my plans. You only need to hide yourself here until the Holy Grail War ends. This is the best I'll compromise on. You don't mind that, right, young lady?"

It pisses me off. He thinks I am a coward? There's no way to accept his conditions.

"No, I can't accept it. I can't accept your conditions and I am not a coward. I need a Servant to fight with.

"I see what do you mean, but don't misunderstand. My victory is yours, right? When I win the War I bring you the Holy Grail. Besides an inexperienced magus like you only makes things more complicated. I can't fight and protect a girl simultaenusly.

I think this is it, father. I am close to my limit. His words like insults to both me and the Tohsaka family. He despises me. I may have to use my last resort.

"I ask you this question again. Do you accept me as your Master? Without any conditions? This is my last warning."

The Servant smirks.

"Oh. I afraid I can't. This is the surest method to win. And it ensures my safety too. If I lose my master I lose the War are you planning, young lady? You can't use your Command Spel...l"

"Anfang..."

A bright light comes from my right hand. It's the Command Spells. It has three pieces and has a key ability. with that I can order the Servant to near impossible things, but it uses up one from the three Command Spells. If I'm to use up all of them I loose my rank as Master and the control over the Servant. Using a Command Spell this early a regretful thing, but I can't work together with a Servant as disobidient as him. And he's asked for it. He made fun of everything I did up until now. I tried to use less forcefull methods, but I can't stand his attitude any longer.

"Y-You can't be serious, right?"

He tries to dissuade me now. I glare at him and smile. The light starts to engulf the whole area. I can't allow that my own Servant critise and disobey me. I announce my command.

"You idi...! Wait, are you insane, Master? Wo would use a Command Spell for something like this...!

The command starts to take effect. It was about the law of obidence. It's funny, because Servants generally obey their Masters. But this guy is a terrible exception! The light fades and my Servant stands before me. I regret using my precious Command Spell so much I want to die, but I accept it as a neccessary thing.

* * *

We walk upstairs to my room to continue our talk.

"Geez. Do you understand how important the Command Spell is , Master?"

This is my "absolutely obidient" Servant. He hasn't chanced an ounce!

"Yes. The master can claim unconditional obidience from his Servant."

"Right. Do you know what 'unconditional obidience means'? It not only forces the servant's actions. It strenghtens them. For example you can order me to your side with it. In that case I teleport right there instantly if we have enough magic for that. So with it the Servant can surpass the limits of his own."

"It's true, but we have 2 more left. Besides, if you're responsible for it too.."

I am angered by my own foolishness. If I can think more clearer I may work up a better idea.

"...Man. This was certainly a miscalculation on my own part. The Command Spell works poorly on broad orders. The effect lasts longer but some servants may be able to disobey. In contrast the single, simple actionsn are absolute and no servant can dissobey them...I think you get what I want to say right?"

"Yes. The simple orders have much more power and success than the complicated and long ones."

"Right. With the Command Spell the Servant is able to achieve the impossible. It's meaningless and stupid to use on things you can achieve normally, doesn't it?"

"I get it. So the Command Spell I used recently was meaningless?"

The Servant smiles.

"...normaly the answer would be yes. But it seems your abilities as a magus on a completely different level."

He's now complimenting me? Did my Command Spell worked?

"Completely different level you mean...tell me about your condition now!"

"That's what I meant by miscalculation on my part. That Command Spell, schould have only changed to 'Well, I respect your opinion a bit'. But now I feel strong bind from your words. If I disagree with you, let's see... it seems like I drop a rank...In other words my body feels heavy, when I disagree with your will."

He shurgs his soulders as if to say it's a pain.

So my Command Spell worked. But he stayed as sarcastical as ever. I doubt it brought that much change to him as he says.

"I have to take back my words, Master. You are young, but an outstanding magus. I was wrong to patronise you or trying to keep me from battles. I apologise for my rudeness."

With this he bow his head he starts to compliment me and being obedient. It's unlike him. I quickly apologise

"No. I was at fault too. We argued a lot, but they say usally both sides at fault in this short of thing."

"I see. I'm glad you understand."

He turned back to his former self instantly. He's a devil.

"Well...If you are that talented. I was confused and dizzy back then, but now I feel the 'connection'. A normal mage would have passed out after the summoning, but you used a command spell and you still have this much magical energy left. You're deffinietly a first class mage."

"Huh..."

His storm of compliment hit me unguarded. I am a bit emberassed and avert my gaze. But I am quickly back to my usual self.

"So you're saying that you accept me even without that Command Spell."

"Yes. It was miscalculation, but not an unwelcome one for me."

With that ruckus I almost forgot my most important question.

"Which class of Servant are you?"

He smiles, I don't know why but it annoys me.

"You can't tell from this appearance?"

This guy really enjoys making fun of me.

"Then I state otherwise. You are not Saber aren't you?"

"Sorry, I don't have a sword."

As I suspected. I failed the summon, so it's natural. I still don't know the cause but the fact is fact and I failed. It's not surprising that I failed to summon a Saber too. I am distatisfied perhaps.

"...But if you are alright with the less flashy classes, like the Archer, then I gladly serve you."

"It's my fault. But it's still such a pity. I used up that many jewels..."

"I'm sorry not being Saber...All right. I'll make you regret your abuse later. And I don't accept any apologies."

It's funny and unexpected. Archer seems dissapointed by my fixation on saber.

"What?Is there any problem, Archer?"

"I get it. But keep your eyes open as I'll deffinietly show you how lucky you are."

Archer protests with narrow eyes. The air he carries is offensive, but his behavior seems childlike and pure.

"I'm looking forward to it."

You know...despite his behaviour, he's might be a really good guy.

* * *

End Notes: I am done with the chapter at last. It's the longest chapter I ever done(even if it's only the slightly condensed version of the 1st day of the VN's prolouge). I tried to make this Sakura distinct but similar to the classical matou Sakura and similar but not the same to Rin. Rin and Sakura very similar inside, so I have an even harder time with the later. I hope I achieved my goal and succeed making a believable Tohsaka Sakura. Next is a Matou Rin one, from Shirou's point of view. It'll be shorter but may have more extra content. If anyone has a suggestion for a 'what if' scenario regarding FSN I gladly hear it.


	2. Matou Rin

_Now here's the awaited second chapter. It's about Rin as the member of Matou Family. The first part is from Emiya Shirou's perspective(similar to the happenings and storytelling of 1st day of the VN) and the second part is a (VN-)spoilerheavy part about the Matou household with third person's perspective. So be warned about the second part.

* * *

_

31st January:

"Creeeek..."

I hear the heavy, old and rusty sound of the opening door. Light enters the dark shed.

"..."

I do nothing. I sense the cold air and aproaching footsteps. My mind is waking up...

"Emiya-kun? Are you awake?"

"-Uh."

"Hey! Wake up you slacker!"

I hear the shout. I open my eyes and see a girl's face.

"Mm. Good morning, Rin."

" Good mornning. Man, ...you're such a slacker recently. Did you eat something bad?"

She stands straight and puts both hands on her hips like she's complaining now. Wait! She really is complaining.

"Sorry. I wake up soon."

"You should. Fujimura Sensei would get angry if she learns about your lazyness."

It just makes me remember how lucky I am. Fuji-nee always hits me to wake me up. It's ten times better to hear Rin's complaints.

"Ah...right. Thanks for coming to wake me up."

"Huh?...I-it's nothing. Anyways, it's such a rare thing. Ha-ha..."

She laughts off my comliment to hide her emberassment.

"-You're always up so early. It's actually quite fun."

She's more cheerful than usual. Did something happen?

"...But it's a pitty I couldn't poke your nose or play some prank on you. Next time I come in silently."

"What?"

I take it back! Rin's waking up me actually much worse. I am gratefull of being only half-asleep. I would die instead to be seen like fool by her.

I have to wake up now. Taking a deep breath I clear up my mind. The cold air flowing in helps me cease my sleepiness.

In front of me is Matou Rin, my schoolmate and from the same grade as mine. This place is the shed behind my house and it's six o'clock.

"...Emiya-kun?Hey!"

"Yeah. I am awake now. Sorry, I guess I did it again. I have to help you cook breakfast too."

"Aw...You're helpless. You were up late night again, right? Well, I guess I leave you take your time. I'll get breakfast today."

"I can't let you do that. I'll get up right now, so let's go to the kitchen together."

I wake up.

"All right. I'm all set. let's go Rin. What? Is something wrong?

Rin Looks strangely on me.

"Nothing. But I think you should change before you go back to the house."

"--Oh."

That said, I look down at myself. I fell asleep while I was working. I'm still wearing my overals. Being my work clothes, they're pretty dirty.I can't imagine what Fuji-nee would say if I went into the house like this.

"Ugh...I guess I'm not awake yet. I'm bit out this morning."

"Right. So you rest here for a bit and I'll take care of the breakfast. And you know, if you keep this place a mess, Fujimura-sensei will get mad at you."

"...You're right. I'll go after I get changed. You go on ahead."

"Alright. Take your time. And just watch, I will beat your cooking today!"

She boasts full of confidence and cheer. Her cheerfullness warms me up a little.

"We'll see."

I say it smiling.

I have to change into my school uniform and clear up this mess. The shed is built on the endge of our yard, and just as it seems, it's a warehouse we put all our junk in.

But for me, it's a place of treasures as I've enjoyed messing with things since I was a kid. Father didn't allow me to go into the shed, but I always sneaked in here. as a result, it became my base. For me, Emiya Shirou, I guess you could call this place my real room. The bign Emiya household doesn't suit me, and I can only relax in this space full of junk.

"...Besides, it's a waste. Even if it's junk, you can still use it. "

Did I bring all the junk here because I liked it ,or did I come to like it here because of the junk? Anyway, since I was always sneaking in here, it became my hobby to fix the broken things. It's not like I get attached to things. I think it just annoys me not to use thing that can still be used. and just like that I was fixing that stove last night.

"...I guess I'll finish it tomorrow. It seems I don't have enough concentraton, seeing how I fell asleep hallfway."

I shake of the feeling of disappointment in myself.

"...All right."

I change to my uniform. This place's my room, and it holds changes of clothes along with other things I need. It also has lot of plueprints and junk, the result of failures from when I do my training. There's also some kind of old design inscribed on the floor, like an altar or something. As you know, I am a mage, even if I can't be proud of myself. The only thing I can do is reinforcement magic and even with that I fail most of the time. Even after my father's death I continued my training on a daily basis.

"---Well, let's get today started."

Clapping my hands in prayer to the shed, I head for the house.

I emerge from the shed. The Emiya house is a Japanese-style house on the outskirts of town. My father wasn't much respected person in town, but he somehow still had this huge house. That on its own is a mystery, but it also seem he didn't have any relatives in Japan. That's why the house became mine and no one else's when my father died. Though, to be honest, I don't have that kind of management ability. Old Man Fujimura is in charge of complicated things like the inheritance and the property taxes. He's the big landlord in this neighborhood. According to Father: 'The Old Man is like a yakuza boss'.

It's prejustice, he is not _like_ a yakuza boss, he _is_ a yakuza boss. Well, It's certainly true that he's energetic and scary, but he's actually not a bad person. Just like his daughter, Fuji-nee somehow. Anyways, that's not like I'm living alone in this big house.

It's been five years since father died. The days have passed quickly. I sigh, thinking about how much I've grown in those years. I've trained every day to be like Kirigutsu, my Father, but it's not that easy in reality. It's natural, because I have no talent to begin with, but what can be said about having no improvement at all in five years?

To sum it up, my goal is so far away that I'm not even at the starting line yet.

"------"

No I guess it won't do any good to rush. For now, I have to do what I can.

..That's right. I have to go and help Rin. I'd feel bad, both for letting her do all work, and she coming here so early in the morning.

But I'm too late. It seems breakfast has already been made. I can smell the scent of the breakfast. She finished cooking and is opening the cupboards. I can see all she left to do is set the table.

"I'm sorry. I'll at least get dishes ready, so you go and sit down."

"Huh? Oh, so you're here, at last?"

She says it with a sarcastical tone.

"What? At last? What do you mean by it?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. What can I expect from someone without any club activites. Of course you're late."

"What? I work on part-time! That's why I can't afford any clubs... But it's really rude for me to make you do the cooking while you have morning practices. Sorry."

Her eyes widens and she seems a bit flustered by my words. My counterattack was effective.

"W-what's with that sudden change of attitude?...Anyways, I do it because I want to. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, you always say that. That's why I wake up early, clubs or not. It's rude for me to sleep in if you're going to be here."

For me, waking up early is waking up before Rin gets here, and sleeping in is making Rin prepare breakfast on her own...like today. Though, this is only been a habit for a year and half or so.

"Anyways, You take a rest. We only have to set the table. So at least let me do that."

Rin's really stubborn. But I'm well-prepared for a fight.

"No, you're late. It's your punishment to sit calmly and watch me doing it. So act like a good houselord and sit conviently."

"Sit conviently? A head of household who leaves you to do the work by yourself is a failure. It's okay, so go to the living room."

"That's right, be a failure. So sit down and leave everything to me!"

That really was rude, even from her.

"Hey. We're going fifty-fifty on the groceries, so you shouldn't worry about it. Let me help you at least."

We continued to argue for a while then she gave up at last.

"Aw...Fine. Do what you want. If you want to help me so much, go right ahead. We're short on time anyways."

She looks away while she speaks. She pretends to be angry but she lefts out a faint smile.

After that we worked silently. Seriously, she looks like a different person now. Her silky hair and smooth skin catch my eye...How can I put this...it's must be maturing as she seems really feminine these days. Her casual movements and her figure are so beautifull that I instinctively look away.

"Hm?Emiya-kun? Is something wrong?"

"...No. It's nothing. Don't worry. It's nothing."

"If you say so."

...Honestly. Why am I feeling tense around my friend's sister? After all, Rin's not like that. She's a sister of a close friend of mine, but since she's in a different class, we weren't that close.

It all changed a year and half ago into this cooperative kind of relationship. Rin came to cook when I was injured, with the comment:'As a member of the Archery Club and as Shinji's sister I have the obligation to take care of you until you're fine enough."

Something like that. And then we've just ended up like this.

My injuri was healed a long time ago, but some trivial things came up to make her stay with me. Anyways Rin is a good cook, and perfect at cleaning and doing the laundry. It's a big help to have her helping around here in the mornings, but it's been a bit troubling recently.

The problem is not her, but me.

"..."

Frankly, Rin is beutiful. She's one of the best looking girls in the school, and I'm sure there are lots of guys who want to date her. And on the top of that, she's been becoming really feminine.

Maybe I'm just feeling guilty about being attracted to my friend's sister. Usually I'm fine, but when I'm caught off guard like just now, I blush...does this make me despisable?

Suddenly Rin stares on my right hand.

"Emiya-kun? What's this?"

She seems distressed. I look on my hand, it's a strange bruise covering almost the whole back of my hand. If I examine it deeper it may even look like some kind of strange symbol or a tatoo.

"This? I don't know. I didn't remember how coudl I get this. It's strange."

She looks even more stressed and she even seems angry.

"You should take care of yourself better! You repeatedly punched a wall to get a bruise like that?"

"I said I don't know either! It suddenly appeared, that's all."

"Really? It sounds suspicious...Alright. I believe you. But promise me to keep it remain hidden from anyone. Don't let anyone to see it, right?"

She's really is worried about something. I don't question her about it. She must have her reason and I take her advice.

"Okay. A bandage would do, right?"

"Yes. It's enough. You get injuries quite often, right?"

Her tension dissapeared. My quess was right.

...

we're finished with the table and start eating.

"Itadakimasu"

"Itadakimasu"

We enjoy the breakfast silently. Rin isn't much of the talkative type even if she likes to tease me. The only thing she questions:

"Emiya-kun, how long do you plan missing from the Archery Club?"

I was a member of the Archery Club and Rin frequently asks me that question in the name of Misuzuri-san, the Club President. she asks it about two times a week. She really doesn't want to give up.

"I said it many times. I have to work part time. I hvave to work, otherwise I won't get enough money for living."

"You have the inheritance from your father, right. It's not like you're poor or something."

"True, but I feel more like I'm freeloading if I'm just using Father's money. I have to work."

"Huh? Do whatever you like, it's not as if I am really care!"

"What? Then why are you asking me the same question over and over?"

Rin turns red.

"W-whaa...nevermind!"

We're eating Japanese breakfast. Rin likes to cook Western food. She learned how to cook Japanese food after she started to coming here to help. Me and Fuji-nee prefered Japanese food so she had to learn cooking in Japanese style for our breakfasts. Now she's close to surpass me, her teacher.

We eat silently. It's strange. Usually the breakfasts are loud. Something is missing.

"Rin, where's Fuji-nee? She tends to being late, but she it's rare even for her being late this much. She would never miss out a breakfast."

Fuji-Nee was originally an aquintance of Father's, and she's been coming to the house a lot since I was adopted. She started to show up even more after Father died, and she's now almost a dependent, eating breakfast and dinner here... No. Maybe she's why I was able make it on my own even after my father died. Fuji-Nee, Rin, and I are now the residents of the Emiya household.

Naturally, Fuji-nee doesn't know my father was a magus.

"You weren't listening yesterday? She said she must have something to do today moring."

How could I forget it? Fuji-nee almost cried for not being able to taste our cooking today. She said something about the doctor and her father's illness. But nothing really serious. That old yakuza boss Fujimura is much thougher than being threatened by a simple illness.

I turn on the TV and the news running curently. It's about the same thing, series of gas leak incidents in the neighbooring city. But Rin seems intrested in it.

"Are you worried?"

Rin with a short delay answers. Like she's getting out of a daze.

"Huh? No, nothing. Just something has catched my ear. But isn't theese kind of things happening quite often recently?"

"Yeah. Maybe because something made poorly at the reconstruction of the city. Even the news mentions that possibility."

"Well, maybe you're right."

But she kept her slightly worried face. I continue eating. I start with the miso soup, but...

"Rin, you put a bit too much salt in the miso soup."

I look up and see Rin. She's tasting the soup too. Her face's slightly disorted as the spoon reached her mouth. She's noticed it too.

Rin usually does everything perfectly, but sometimes she can mess things up at the most important times. Looks like beating me in cooking was one of those 'important times'.

* * *

**SPOILERS WARNING**:_**The following part of the story contains important parts about the Visual Novel's story(to be exact, about the Heavens Feel route). The anime hardly mentions any of them so if you still haven't finished the Visual Novel and you're planning to do it, then be warned. It's greatly changed thought to fit the "new" Rin.**  
_

* * *

.

.

.

Matou Household, late at night.

It's a dark room devoid of light. In the corner lies a human-shaped figure swarmed with hundreds of worms. Normally the man would've eaten in seconds but he's still alive. On the contrary. The man's figure is starting to get more complete and complete as more worms are entering. The worms are eaten by the man and not the other way.

This grousome scene continues for a while.A girl is present at the scene. She watches it with both disgust and awe. She saw it a few times but this is something unconciously disgustiong for a human to see. Her eyes are directly staring on the figure, showing slight enmity.

"You said the Emiya kid shows signs of the Command Seal. Then, the seventh master has chosen. The Holy Grail War soon begins."

"Yes, Grandfather..."

The girl answers obidiently, but she shows some worry.

"Something is wrong? Do you have anything more to say?"

"No...nothing at all."

The man smiles and continues.

"Is it alright with you? With the Emiya kid, two of your aquantances are participating in the War. You must fight with them sooner or later. Especially your beloved sister."

The girl clenched her fist on the 'beloved' part. Her grandfather surely enjoys it. She's trembling with a mixture of doubt and anger.

"I will participate."

"Ho-oh. Do you certain? The daughter of the Tohsakas is especially well-made. She's going to be a really though enemy."

The girl's trembling even more. Her eyes are catching a rare kind of fire.

She once had a little sister. Shy, and timid. She wasn't as bright as her big sis, but possessed a really rare attribute in magecraft. She hasn't understood the basics exactly but still surpassed her older sister in sorcery in the end. Two years before her father had a thought choice. He choose the younger sister and the older sister had to go.

The older sister met the world of many hells. She pained and pained, but no one from her old family ever came to save she met her little sister again at last, she's and cold. Even if she feigns kindness all the time. her stare was like dagers and her smile was poinson. That's how she felt. She surelly should know how she's treated. She

That was one of the memories came into her at that time. The other was abouut a person who won't give up no matter how impossible to get through an obstacle. A kind person with really strong will. Her younger sister may surpassed her in sorcery but she never admited that even to herself. That boy was the first person who showed her defeat, by just watching him alone. He has brought the greatest change to her since a long time.

Yes, she must protect that person no matter what. If he participates too, her sister's going to kill him. It's sure. As ruthless as she is, she kills him without any second thought as she finds out he's a Master. And the wounds of past hasn't healed. She must settle it with her sister for sure. 'Who's the better magus?' That question's going to have it's answer for once and for all!

Those were the thoughts torrenting in her head as her Granfather was speaking about that 'beloved sister'. But she didn't lose sight of who's the man standing before her.

A twisted old man, playing with her like a pawn. He enjoys every bit of pain of her. Since he planted 'that' inside her she really don't have a choice. He can control her like a doll. It's even lucky he left her free will. She don't know why he did that way, but certainly has some hidden motive. That man's unknown to even the simplest kindness.

"I will participate. I have to settle something once and for all!"

The old man shows a huge smile.

"Good. You're dismissed. Your adjustion of today is released."

"Thank you, Grandfather."

She bows and leaves.

The old man laughs.

" 'It' has grown up as an excellent pupil.... Maybe a little bit too excellent. It thinks too much about overthrowing it's master. I should't pampered it so much."

He looks up, like remembering something.

"The cries were more than statisfying. Maybe a little too much. I've lost my interest a way too fast after 'it' put up a resistance. I'm really not overworking myself. It's good I noticed my error before being too late."

He lets out a smirk full of confidence.

"Everything is going after the shechlude. The Emiya kid being a Master surely was a surprise, but it doesn't change the plans...yes, it may serve as a backup to awaken 'it'"

* * *

Author's Notes: Zouken's supposed error. If he continues that harsh "training" like he did in Sakura's case in the VN(Visual Novel), we get somone really desperate, but with really steeled willpower. That kind of girl is unsuitable as puppet that Zouken realised that his actions leading up to this and because of that(and because Rin's resistance spoiled his fun). He wants Rin to held her guards down and the pressure later crush her. It has a certainly high chance so if I have to say Zouken's plan is more foolproof now than the one he uses in the VN. As you noticed this Rin has quite an amount of anger. Both to Zouken and to even Sakura. That's one of the pillars keeping her personae. The other's Shirou like with Sakura from the original VN. Her hatred is a motivation for her too to learn as much about magecraft as possible, so she's reading the old books in the library at her free time.

Oh and I changed something. I came up with that after analysing Tokiomi's character. It's impossible for him to choose Sakura isntead of Rin. That's why I changed their elemental attributes. sakura has the "Average One" attribute(affinity with all five imaginary elements) and Rin has the "Shadow"( subpart of the mysterious sixth imaginary element, the Devil) attribute. Everything after that only it's direct or indirect coincidence and some "re-rolls"(where somone had more options to do something and chooses a different path now, like Zouken's action).

Lastly I failied to maintain the VN's style at the spoiler part. I just really needed to put as much informations as I can into that part.

.

.

.

* * *

**That's until the spoilers are. You should be safe of them then.**

_Author's Notes:_

_First about the reason why I remind of spoilers. Those parts are really only means much for the ones played through the Visual Novel. Others shouldn't know those information I implied on and perghaps the ones I revealed. I don't really mind if they read it, but it may give strange ideas to them. Now back to business. I really had a hard time with this one. I thought out Rin's "new" character over and over(at least 10 times) when I came to that conclusion. Of course I wanted to keep her as somewhat tsundere and much of the main points were clear. My only problem was the minor parts. But this "new" Rin needs my previous workThe one about Tohsaka Sakuraa) to be modified somewhat. I came to that conclusion. I change the description or else to warn you to the changed first , the next one's about Rin's summoning. 'What if she summons Gilgamesh?'. I'm half-done with it already. I know it's an used idea by some fanfics. Even I know a fanfic and even a doujin with that kind of twist. But I try to take it to serious level. God be merciful on Rin!XD_

_I hope you enjoy my work and review it if you want. I am gladly accepting suggestions about the next 'What if?' theme.  
_


	3. Archer?

_Here I am again. This time about the case if Rin summons Gilgamesh as an Archer-class servant instead of our cynical Archer. The spoilers are obvious, but for the ones who watched the anime or finished the Fate route it's nothing serious. May contains few Fate/Zero spoilers though.

* * *

_

31th Jan:

Late at night.

The clock strikes two.

The summoning ritual has reached it's finale. This is the culmination of my lifelong training. Everything goes well. My vision starts to closen again. The fifth element , the Ether said to be unprecievable by human eyes is before me in enerormous amount. So in the fear of being broken by it my vision shuts itself down.

I can't wait to open my eyes. A summoned servant must be right before me. I can't wait to see it!

"Hey, little girl!"

I hear somone's voice. Filled with irritation.

"-Huh?"

My vision returns, but I think I'm going blind again. The whole room is engulfed in bright light.A man clad in pure golden armor stands before me. The lights are coming from that direction. I am well prepared to see something fascinating, but it easily surpasses my imagination. It looks like the absolute symbol of a hero. His posture is noble and full of power and pride. He has a piercing cold stare but it again shows superiority. I can't help but gaze at him in wonder.

"Hey, are you ignoring me, little girl?"

"-Huh?"

I'm hearing that voice again. The golden figure said it impatiently. I managed to regain my senses.

"I am asking again. Where's your master, little girl?"

He definietly asked me something strange.

"What? Master?What do you mean by it?"

"You're certainly lacking in manners. I don't know how you call him. Your father, your owner, anyone. The one who summoned me. Where's he?"

I don't understand what he's saying, but he certainly misunderstood something. The one who's summoned him? He means I am some kind of slave? No, that's not the point. He can't belive I am able to summon him.

"You misunderstood something. I am the one who summoned you."

The golden figure glares at me with his red eyes then bursts out in laughter.

"Hah-Hah...You can't be serious. I am the greatest of heroes. To be summoned by a little girl like you is utterly ridiculous."

He's starting to get on my nerves. He's can't even imagine me as a magus or what?

"What? Who do you think you're? Don't start bragging like you're a king or something!.."

"Exactly, I am the king of all kings and heroes. How insolent of you talking to me without knowing my great legacy."

"You-"

Wait. The thing he says can be true. Afterall many of the powerfull heroic spirits were former kings in their lives. Still, He's a way too proud of himself. Maybe I messed up something with the summoning. No! It's impossible! Still I can't believe Father could've left me with a catalyst to such an uncontrollable Servant.

I found it in the basement near the heirloom jewel of the Tohsaka's. It had a small note with it:

'My daughter. In the rare case if I am to be defeated the duty of the next Holy Grail War leans on your shoulders. Use this leftover part of the catalyst to summon the most powerful Servant of the known history.'

Brief and quick to the point. Hardly any signs of affection in it. Just like the way he always was.

"You! Are you deaf or something? I will kill you if you keep ignoring me any longer! Where's your master? I have some words with him."

He's really impatient. Like a spoiled kid or something. And most of all, he keeps doubting my right as a Master. I think I must clear things up as soon as possible.

"As I said, I am your master. I was the first person you saw after your summon, right?"

"So you're saying I am as low to indentify the one who summoned me like a little chick? If you're so persistent bragging about being my master then right. But first you have to show me at least a proof!"

Only one thing came into my mind. I take a look on my right hand. It has a strange tatoo on the it's are the Command Spells, because actually it has 3 parts.

"Here!"

I show him the Command Spells, but the Servant is simply laughing.

"Hah-hah...This is it? How could this prove anything? So what if you have them. You still don't get it. I meant show me you're trully capable of summoning my great self."

What? How he meant it? The summoning of the Servant can't be repeated. That's why I did my best just a while ago. Anyways the attitude of my Servant greatly annoys me. I hardly can suppress my anger.

"Little girl, enough of games. Where's your master, really?"

Damn him.

"I'm saying I am your master and there's no other than me!"

"Oh? You're saying no one besides you're here? This could explain things. Such a low class place like this doesn't suit me at all. I expected at least dozens of slaves like you here, but..."

I can't hear him any longer. This is it. Sorry Father. Using up a Command Spell for a foolish thing like this, not to mention so early is unforgivable. I am so ashamed I would die. But I'm out of the options. Anyways, my patience ran out. I can't allow my Servant being such a disobedient one.

The Command Spells have the power to force an order to the Servant, no matter how extreme it is. It uses up one of them in the process and if I am to lose all of them I lose my control over the Servant too.

But first and foremost that kind of control over Him has never existed.

"Anfang"

I open up my Magic light emmits from my right hand.

"Oh. You're doing something at last? But do you really think it's going to impress me?"

I announce my command.

"I hereby declare grant this Servant absolute obedience."

It came to that in the end. I can't work together such a rebellious Servant. But I am really emberassed about myslef. Using up one of those precious Command Spells.

"Idiot. Such a ridiculous command. Do you really think it has any hope to affect m..."

The activating command silenced him at last and the whole room's engulfed in light.

...

I open my eyes and see him standing. His expression's changed a bit. My command should've worked.

"I am impressed, little girl."

Or maybe not.

"You can really be the one who summoned me."

"-Huh?"

It's about time to discover it, Goldie! At the very least he knows I am his master now.

"Say, my Command Spell is failed, right?"

It must be. He remained as pridefull and cocky as ever. He has no sing of being humble or anything.

"Absolutely. Such a weak order shouldn't affect me. But it has some unfavorable side effects."

"What? Can you explain to me?"

"That's why I am impressed. Normally, a Command Spell has absolute power to force me to instanceus actions, but next to none in long term commands. So

I would shake off such a command like a bug, but you managed something unimaginable."

"And what?"

"Your order has the side effect of making me respect your opinion, even if slightly. It's something no one could achieve except one person in my whole life. Even if you borrowed that power it's rather outstanding."

I can't believe it. This man has hundred times more pride and ego than I imagined. Not respecting others opinion even slightly. He wasn't a king. He was a real tyrant.

"So. Do you obey my orders from now on?"

I already know what he would answer, but...

"Of course not. Don't be so full of yourself, little girl! But I offer you something valuable...I give you the honor of being my slave!"

His reaction surpassed my imagination.

"What? Slave? Quit joking! I am your master and you should obbey me. You can't even live in this world without the connection between us!"

"Hah! Who do you think I am? Leaning on something as weak as the connection between us? I am of the great class of Archer and the greatest of all! You can't expect to blackmail me with such a weak thing. I can live and exist here as long as I wish to."

What? That certainly was a miscalculation on my part. I thought he's Saber from his knightly Archer class has the 'Independent Action' ability. If he's Archer he can exist without a Master for extended peroids. But forever? If he's as powerfull of a Servant as his huge ego this could be possible. Then there really isn't a way to control him? Everything turns out to be dissastrous. On the first day Tohsaka Rin has been defeated by her own ! I can't leave it be! I can't allow such humiliation happening.

"Oh. Are you angry? I really can't figure it out why. In my time people have fought to death for such a big honor."

"What? How can I be not angry? Serving you? I summoned you to serve me! Not the other way around!"

"You certainly lack any sense of gratitude. Don't you think you should give up this attitude? You can't really imagine how close you are to your own death."

"What? What do you mean by it?"

"Just the thing you imagine. It was certainly funny at first, but your unchanging attitude and dishonoring me starts to be annoying. If you wouldnt manage to impress me you couldn't survive the moment you used that Command Spell. Now, little girl! Can you understand the situation you are in?"

It's like the air freezes around me. His intense killing intent sends chills in my bones. It makes me realise. I couldn't imagine him killing me at all before. Or more like I kept denying the obvious possibilty to put up a strong front opposing him. But this is it. I should either play around with him or die. If I choose the former I have to admit defeat for now, but I certainly survive. If the later the outcome is sure. I should play around with his rules for a while to gain time. It's not like I really accept being his slave or anything. It's just that killed by my own Servant is even more shamefull than temporally giving up the wish to control him. But I will certainly pay back him for that!

"...Right. Anyways which Heroic Spirit are you?

"You really don't know? How odd, summoning me without even knowing a single bit about me. But now because you're my servant you should tell me your name first."

His arogance pisses me off, but it really can't be helped.

"My name is Tohsaka Rin. Now it's your turn."

"Gilgames, the King of Heroes. Is it enough?"

"Wha-"

So he's Gilgamesh. Told to be the wealthiest of anyone ever born. A half-god rivaling the powers of demigods. A selfish king who destroyed his very own country.

Father. I managed to summon the worst possible Servant.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Thanks for reading! It was rather short this time. Originally I planned this chapter to continue a bit longer, but in the end it was a way too long. The other reasons were my university studies and because it really hardly gave anything extra into the story. If I get replies of wanting the longer version I finish it and replace with the current one. Anyways, I don't know if people are annoyed by the many Rin and Sakura centered stories, but I have another one in my mind. Other than that I have a rather hillarious one about Shirou's Servant and some others. If you have a specific idea in mind, share with me. If I find it interesting it's likely for me to give it a try.  
_


	4. Acidental Addition

**A/N:**_ After a long pause I am here with the next chapter. This story is about a scenario where Ayako manages to summon a Servant. I tried out a new kind of writing style. I might keep it if I get good replies(I've started a poll not long ago in a different site about it). But enough of the introduction..._

**Chapter 4: Accidental Addition**

Mitsurugi Ayako is a normal girl, or so she thought of herself. She's cheerful, always helpful to others and loves competition along with martial arts. But contrary to her image she has quite quite an interest in the area of occult mysteries. Even herself don't know from when and why.

Her father introduced her to the world of martial arts with the intent of averting her unhealthy attention to those kind of things. In the end it was fairly successful, but Ayako time to time has the urge to slip either into the school's or the city's library in search for books with that kind of content.

That's what she's currently doing in one of the cold days of winter. She's wandering in Fuyuki City's public library.

Searching for stories and information about witches and else is a kind of hard, espeically for the ones contain something sensible. She's been walking for around a whole hour and she is close to giving up when she notices something interesting.A book with black cover. Nothing special, but it felt somehow out of place for her.

"Strange. It doesn't have any kind of title."

Precisely. The book's jacket is completely blank. She takes a look inside it.

"Aww...It's just a fictionous witch story. Nothing special."

She's dissapounted. She takes a look on her watch.

"Shi...I'm out of time. I think I should be contemt with this one for now."

She takes the book out and hurries for today's practice.

Nightime. Ayako is in her bedroom and ready to sleep. But something can't leave her mind. Her attention slips to the bag from the library. It has only one book. Irritation and curiousity suddenly assaults her. She puts her head under the pillow to literally drown it. Not much success.

"Arrg...Right. After all that much effort it's fair to 'throughly examine' it the very least."

She meant to read the first chapter with those.

She's done. It was good, but nothing special. The story focused on a witch cursed with immortality. She was interested in the other stories too so she takes a look on the index. The book has an unusually long one, about 30 pages from the nearly 500. She quickly runs through the titles, but she stopped at the last page. It had nothing, but pentagramma on it. She traced it's lines with her finger out of fun, but then something strange happened. The lines lit up with bright light and then the whole page, like a pillar of white bright light.. Ayako jumped back out of her surprise and the bookcontinued it's rampage of brightness and the pages started to flip like mad. After a couple of seconds the light vanished instantly and the book laid idle, closed.

"Wha-what was it?"

She looked around to confirm she wasn't hallucinating or dreaming. It's like a story of some kind of child's tale. But her curiosity overwhelmed her denial and surprise. Afterall if her eyes have seen the truth then this is the book she ever dreamed of. A real magical book!

She opened it and the contents were entirely changed. The title was about something like a 'Holy Grail War'. She's not sure, because it was in English. To be exact, the whole book's language changed to English.

"Aww...What should I do? English sin't my strong point. Damn, I am so close. Why they can't write it in Japanese?"

She knows the answer. Everything related to magic and sorcerers believed to be originated from the West. So the magic books suposed to be written in some kind of western language. Luckily it wasn't german or anything else...she would hardly can understand a word from it.

"Well, let's begin."

She started to read it. To be precise she jumped from title to title and looked on the pictures. She only plans to get a general picture of the book, she plans to properly read it later when she's prepared. She's sleepy and she needs a good dictonary anyways. She saw some similar symbols and terms like Gaia, Akasha, prana. She even foudn some strange terms she believed she may know, like Magic Circuits. But the whole thing was hard to read. It was written in a different kind of English she learned, maybe the English of older times.

"Right! I'm done!...*yawn* Now it's time to sleep."

* * *

Next day.

She woke up earlier than usual. It must be her excitement. She quickly finished her breakfast and rushed to the library. She quickly borrowed a professional dictonary and a regualr one, for just to be sure. Then shut herself in her own room and begin to translate. She mainly focuses on one exact part of the book. It's about a ritual. It can summon a spiritual being, called Servant. It says something about Heroic Spirits, so it should be a good one, not some kind of evil demon from Hell. The reason of her focus was is because that part seemed the easiest to understand. It may has the most comlpicated symbols and motifs, but Ayako has pretty good memory for those kind of things. The part about the ritual covered about 30 pages. She managed to translate about 10 of them till lunch.

"Ayako-chan, lunch!"

She looked on her clock.

"Time flies really fast."

She walked down to eat. She needs some time to rest.

Luckily her afternoon practice is cancelled today and she have more time with the book. She knows it will take her entire day.

...

Late at night. Past midnight. Ayako unusually stayed at home the whole day. She's done with the part interested her the most and she even translated some other interesting topics. Now she knows she can only do the ritual at a special place. Luckily it mentions not only one, but five of them at Fuyuki City. They have some kind of special thing called Ley Line running through them. She reads the instructions very carefully.

"Alright. If everything goes well I can do it tomorrow evening."

She can't wait. The strange happening with the book was exciting, but she wants to see a miracle with her own eyes...preformed by herself. And now she has the means to do it. She hardly can hold her exciment in. Tomorrow evening is going to be special.

...

Sunday. Ayako got up early. She's decided to investigate 4 of the 5 special places for the means every place except Ryoudo Temple since she knew there really is no place for her to perform such a thing in secret.

...

In the end it seems th best place is near Rin's house. To be exact the backyard of her house.

"No problem. If it's successful I wanted to show it to her anyway."

But with that the surprise factor may vanish. That's why she is a bit relucant. But now she has to eat. She has an afternoon practice in a hour.

...

Nightime. Ayako is awake. She packs up everything needed for the ritual silently. Luckily it hardly has any kind of special requirement. The most problematic part was a thing originating from Ayako herself. Blood. Apparently the summoning circle must be written by the performer's own blood. Ayako actually has a bit knownledge about nursery and prepared everything to make sure she stays concious despite the blood loss.

She sneaks out of the house silently. Her heart beats a bit faster than usual, but nothing extreme. It wasn't her first time. She had the tendency of sneaking out late at night. Afterall this is the only time when she can conduct her "magic experiments". So she had a bit of experience in the way doing it. Now, after she's out the next worry is to avoid meeting with any of her aquantiances. Afteral her deed must be kept secret.

...

Luckily she successfully reached her destination without any problems. Now it's time to set up the summoning circle. It wasn't simple pentagramma or anything like we see in the movies. It's a difficult and detailed, contains more than a dozen of various symbols. The circle's size, the placement of the symbols or even the angle relative too the sun is precisely detailed and mentioned in the book. Luckily Ayako have already tried to draw various supposed 'magic circles', even if they were much simpler. But still, using blood means you have to do it properly at the first try. That's why she tries to draw it by simple crete to practice and to give a basic shematic to follow.

...

It's done. Now the real thing begins. She isn't as silly to simply make a wound on herself and draw by it using her finger. It's simple, but really silly for such a complicated and big thing. She had already extracted some of her blood into a container similar to a huge actually was a thing used at constructions to spray filler matterial. She carefully cleaned it and now it's full of her blood. The amount is about half a litre. It's sure going to effect her tomorrow, but it's nothing she can't cope up with. The container's nose has a brush attached to help in the painting. Her self-manufactured apparatus looks somehow bizzare, but Ayako feels herself proud in it.

"I hope it's enough. Afterall, I don't have time to prepare another."

Says to herself with a bit of worry.

She begins it slowly starting with the grand circle, consantly checking it with the image of the illustration. Lukcily the book even had advices to ensure the perfect and precise completetion. She had to examine it throughly after every big step in the work. The whole work took 2 hours.

By some luck the amount of blood barely but was enough. Ayako stares at her work with feeling of accomplishment.

"Wow! Looks much better than in the illustration!... Now, let's begin!"

But first she took a few minutes of rest. Drawing the circle was exhausting, especially mentally. It drained her concentration rather good.

Perhaps drawing the circle was only the preparation. The ritual itself can now begin. Ayako steps in the middle and starts the chant she memorised.

"..."

The chant wasn't on English. If Ayako has to guess then it's probably ancient Latin. So Ayako memorised it word to word, not even caring much about pronounciation and else. Afterall she hardly understand it anyways. Suddenly pain starts to attack her. It's like numerous little nails piercing her fingers. It was sudden, but Ayako continues her chant. She knew it won't be easy.

"..."

The pain is going more and more intense. The light piercing pains replaced by heavy stabs. She feels it even on her wirsts and lower legs. She shrudders, but continues the chant.

"..."

Other than the incereasing pain it seems she starts hallucinate. She sees various pictures flipping before her eyes like crazy despite she already closed them from the pain. Her skin feels like she has scales and she doesn't even remember she's floating or standing on the ground. Her throat aches like it's full rough sand. Ayako continues the chant like a preprogramed machine. It's not herself who finishes the chant. It's the chant that makes her finish itself.

"..."

And this is the end of it. The pain suddenly jumps into unmeasurable levels then suddenly ceases altogether.

"Thank goodes..."

She couldn't finish it. She fainted instantly.

* * *

"Awh...Where I am?"

It was a valid question. She wakes up inside a pleasant, but unknown room, lying on a bed. She doesn't remember whoose it is, it shouldn't be hers. She doesn't even remember how she got there. The only thing she remembers that she suddenly fainted after the ritual. Thinking back it was a miracle she managed to finish it. Or did she succeed? Afterall she fainted before she can see the result.

"...Maybe I failed."

She says it regretfully. Thinking clearly, the whole thing happened recently to her is like a ridiculous fairy tale. The heroine through luck suddenly reveals the world of magic. Truly ridiculous.

"Right, that was only a dream of mine...hah-ha..."

"It seems you're awake, Master."

"Wha-....Huh?"

Suddenly a man in traditional japanese cloth appeared before her. He is young, about in his twenties and holds a incredibily long sword. Ayako had little interest in weapons and alike so she can't determine what kind of sword, but an obviouslys Japanese one.

"Servant Assassin, at your service."

He slightly bowed. His reaction was surprising and Ayako felt herself a bit awkward.

"Hi...Nice to meet you."

Suddenly she remembers something from the book. The beings summoned by the ritual called Servants.

"You're a Servant? That means..."

"Right, I came to your call. I am your Servant and you're my Master."

Suddenly Ayako had a somehow inproper thought as she remembers something she read a few days before. It even makes her blush.

"Something is wrong, Master? It seems you still need some rest."

"...No, it's nothing!...But you seem to look like a human. Wait, no it's not that. Ha-ha...It's just I've always imagined you look like something more..."

"Exciting? You mean something more fabulous, Master?"

"Stop calling me Master! It's somehow strange for me called like that. And no, I expected something much more strange. Like you're having angel-like wings, horns, multipe heads, cat-ears..."

To tell the truth she thought she would summon something like a shining angel clad in beutifull silver armor with white wings. But instead a Japanese samurai stands before her. It's a bit dissapointing even if he seems handsome she has to admit.

"Cat ears?... You seem to have a bit of misconception, Miss. We, Servants are originally Heroic Spirits. People of the past accomplished impossible deeds and earned to ascend to the Throne of Heroes. So because we're actually human it's natural for us look like human."

"Well, it makes sense..."

Suddenly the door opens. It's Rin. She emmits an aura of emnity even if she tries her best to hide it.

"You seem alright, Mitsurugi-san."

She says indifferently. Ayako knows the feeling. Something is bugging Rin. And Ayako can bet all her fortune on that she herself is the cause. And she may know the reason too...

"Ha-ha...Rin I can explain it..."

"I REALLY HOPE THAT!"

She shouted it in full volume. It seems Rin's really mad. Ayako have to calm things down and explain it to her. It seems her 'magic eperiment' was too big of a surprise to Rin.

"It seems I have to clear a few thing."

"Absolutely."

"So...he's Assassin-san and a...uhm he's a Servant...Ah not that way...ha-ha..."

She hardly know what to say, because even herself is confused about the recent happenings.

"I know, I know. I want a different kind of explanation..."

"Huh? Rin I don't really understand you..."

"I mean how the holy heavens and hells you managed to summon a Servant? Are you a Magus? Do you know anything about the Holy Grail War? Damn...just how many magi goes to my school beside me? First that idiot and now you. It's some kind of new dissaese or what?"

She snapped. She finally gave out everything bothered her. But it leaves Ayako even more confused.

"I can't understand what you said well, but in short...Are you a magician?"

And at that moment Rin realises she did a grave mistake. It's like a freezing shower. Ayako doesn't know a thing about the world of magi. She's a rookie like the guy she mentioned before or even less. Because of the magnitude of prana concentrated at the site and it's suddenness Rin automatically chased away the idea that Ayako is someone who knows absolutely nothing about the Holy Grail War or even worse, a complete normal person. While actually that was the case. Rin was furious at her because she thought Ayako hid the truth about herself the whole time and tried to deciever her. She even tried to recognise her as an enemy, but the situation was rather difficult.

"Rin? Something is wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing, nothing at all. I was just thinking..."

"Then, you're a magician? Or witch? You said something about 'magus beside you'. "

Ayako is sharp at the worst times. Now she's half-supicious and half-excited. Just after she found a book about real magic at last, she finds out her best friend is actually a mage. It's kind of frustrating too. Afterall, she should've told it to her before. It might've made things much easier that way.

Meanwhile Rin was in trouble. Normally, when her identity is revealed she should erease the memories of the witness about her identity, but now Ayako has a Servant near her. She can't grab her and use magic without being sliced in half by that big sword before it happens. Challenging a Servant head-on is equals suicide for any mortal. Be it magus or not.

"Well, how should I say..."

"She is. She is a Master too and the one healed you after your collapse, Miss."

Assassin cuts in Rin's speech and says the things out bluntly which Rin tried her hardest to explain properly.

"You...Why are you..."

"Oh?It makes ! So you're a real magician? Or more like a witch on broom? The later suits you much better...kuh-huh"

Ayako hardly can contain her laughter. Imagining Rin wearing a pointy hat riding on a broom with a black cat behind her is rather ridiculous. But well, who knows. Afterall she is new to magic and didn't even know about Rin's secret a few minutes ago.

"What? You're making fun of me?"

"Ha-ha...Sorry, Rin I can't help it. Magic is something I've only dreamed of and now I know you're a magician. Of course I have weird ideas about it...But it also accompanied with some sour feeling."

"What do you mean."

"You're already a magician while I hardly know anything about it."

she takes a deep sigh.

"Magic seems like a thing I have no chance to beat you. The though of my instant defeat is kinda frustrating."

" - "

Rin should've quessed. Their relationship was always based on the constant clashings and competitions. They're best enemies as friends. For Ayako losing a battle before it even starts against Rin is something hard to diggest.

"Well, as a compensation I might give you some instructions and else later, but now we have a much more important matter to discuss."

Rin is almost sure she's going to regret her offer to Ayako, guessing from those sparkling eyes at the instant as she finished speaking.

"Alright. I am all ears."

She ceases her questions and listens to Rin. Afterall she's got more than she wanted. And the thing Rin's going to say is probably going to be very important.

* * *

They've begun a long talk. The topic was about the Holy Grail War Ayako read bit from the book. It's like a battle royale and deathmatch between seven magicians and their Servants with demi-god level power. The price is the mentioned Holy Grail which grants any kind of wish. And perhaps Rin had interest about the thing about her mentioned book. Rin couldn't believe she's just followed the instructions of some book.

"Are you serious now? So you had no idea what were you doing?"

"To tell the truth, not followed the instructions and hoped for something to happen. I said, this is my first time."

"Impossible."

"What?"

For a non-magus to summon a Servant is impossible. Ayako surely has a some kind of magic potencial hidden in her. Having Magic Circuits is a rare gift, but not the sole privelige of magus bloodlines. Someone can possess them without having scarcly any connection with mages. But there's an even more bothersome managed to successfully accomplish do the preparations and accomplish a magic ritual. Precisely drawing a summoning circle, mantaining the proper size and proportions...It's hard enough, but they additionally have a bunch other special conditions. it's close to a miracle if someone without the basic knownledge of magic and years worth of training manages even a basic summoning circle, not to mention the one Ayako drawn was exceptionally complicated for summoning a 's seemingly has a talent in it and perhaps was lucky.

"Oh...Nevermind."

Rin sighs and shakes her head.

Perhaps, Rin realised she would get nowhere with explaining how ridiculous the thing Ayako did. She has to accept it. Afterall just a while ago an amatour magus managed to summon the strongest Servant without him even knowing. The present Grail War has already totally turned upside down. The thing happened with Ayako is the 'normal' in this mess. Rin herself is the odd one for being a proper magus, summoning her Servant regulary. But now if she thinks about it her case wasn't that much different too...

"Rin, something is wrong?"

"Huh...nothing. Let's continue..."

...

Rin ends her explanation about the War. the rules sounded simple. It was like a backstory of a manga, but actually it's a serious matter. Ayako was sure about she still can't comprehend well all it's seriousness. Everíthing is so distant to she tried to think as little as possible about it and brings up a completely different topic.

"Rin, this is your room?"

"Of course, who else's can it be? But Why are you ask?"

Ayako gives out a mysterious smirk.

"Oh? It means Assassin-kun is the first man ever being in your room."

Rin doesn't get it at first. Then she quickly gives out an emberassed expression.

"Wha...How come? Why did you bring this up?"

Ayako has a wide smirk on her face.

"You know Assassin-kun, Rin is rather uninterested in men. She did't even have a boyfriend. So for her this is like a private sanctuary, you know?"

"Hey! Cut it out Ayako! Anyways it's not as if I'm..."

"I am honored, Miss. I try not to dissapoint you."

He says it with a serious and honorful tone.

"No...What are you talking about?"

The situation turned really awkward for Rin. Assassin seems to be thinking.

"Miss I think you're wrong. I am sure her own Servant was here before me."

Assassin says simply and calmly, but with a little revealing smirk. It seems he tells everything regardless how awkward situation he forces Rin. Or it might be even enjoyable to him. It must be!

"Oh, you're right. Are you saying Rin's Servant is a guy?"

"I am sure of it, Miss. Afterall I had the chance to fight with him."

"Fight? You sure is more savage than your looks, Assassin-kun... Is he hurt? And please stop calling me Miss. My name is Mitsusuri Ayako. Just call me Ayako."

She certainly not seem to be really worried about Archer's condition. Like Assassin and Rin's Servant just only had something like a drinking contest. Rin feels it like they're actually playing a prank on her. But she tries to keep her anger contained.

"To your information Miss, he was the one who attacked me. Just a minute after my summon that Servant ambushed me. He was of the Archer class. He attacked from a bit of distance. He failed and I defeated him with the first strike. But I didn't managed to land a clear hit. I spared his life with the cost forcing his master healing you."

Rin starts to remember again to those humilliating minutes. Her servant was defeated then the next second a huge katana points at her throat. Checkmate. She hardly had the time to react.

" I said, call me Ayako, though the Mitsusurugi-sama might be even better. But Assassin-kun, I think Rin isn't like that. She sure looks cold, but she's more warm-heearted that I am. Even if you didn't do a thing to her I am sure she would've helped me. but in a way I am grateful to your help, Assassin-kun. Without that she would brag about it all day"

"Hey, you know the best I am not like that!"

"Really? Hm, I guess really not..."

The Servant called Assassin was a little bit irritated by the honorifics. Afterall it isn't his real name, but only the designation of his class. But the very least it isn't '-san' like before. He always called by that his whole life. He didn't even remember his name, but he still has that despicable memory. It was a way to honouring, but actually the real reason was to estrange him. His memories are all hazy and confused now. The name he remembers as his is 'Sasaki Kojiro', an alien name wherewith he feels no connection at all. It shouldn't be his real name, but he remembers himself as that now. Not knowing his real name makes the sound of those honorifics even worse. But he is quite contempt today. Afterall he got his first fight which also ended up in victory. Though he expected a much more exciting fight, he looks forward to the future. Epecially as he's got an interesting master.

"So where's your Servant, Rin?"

Ayako asks with a strange kind of smile. Something definietly is in her mind. Rin has no idea what she would want from that, but she have a bad feeling.

"I think he's resting, Ayako-dono. After the damage I've done to him it's possible he's out of condition for a few days."

Assassin interupts again. Rin can't stand that Servant now. He's starting to get more irritating than her own Archer.

"Is that so? ..."

"To tell the truth, I am starting to feel better."

Suddenly a man in red clothes appeared. His hair is white and he's tanned, but definietly looks asian.

"Archer? Why you haven't said a word? Is your wounds really are alright?"

"Archer? That Oji-san?"

Assassin can't help but releasea quiet laughter. Certainly with such whithered hair Archer should be around his fifties at least. But still calling him 'Old Man' is a bit of stretch. His facial features suggested less, about someone at his thirties. Archer naturally is surprised by the comment.

"...Oji-san!? You certainly state some interesting things."

"Anyways. Ayako, why wanted you to see my Servant?"

"Ah...Nothing."

"Nothing? You were almost excited to see my Servant and now you act like you aren't interested at all?"

"Well, I was excited. Afterall he's your Servant, but after seeing him I was relieved to know mine looks much better."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"The thing just you imagine. I think you still remember our bet about getting a boyfriend right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Rin asked it but she already expected Ayako's answer.

"I am clearly the winner now."

"What? How can you..."

Ayako is strangely confident for a while. Rin's just noticed that. The Servants are just staying, uncertain about where their masters getting at.

"Win? I'm still confused about the whole thing, but in short Archer is your partner now isn't it?"

"Yeah...What?"

Rin blushes. Now she clearly get it where she's going.

"And so there's no way my Assassin loses to your Oji-san-like Archer in terms of looks. I won!"

"Wait...how come. He isn't looks that old."

"Ooh. Is it me or I really hit jackpot?"

Ayako's smirk is more revealing about where she aimed at than her words. Rin is in an awkward situation once again. She really don't understand why Ayako comes bringing it up over and over again recently.

"It really interests me too, as a subject of this."

Archer interupts the conversation. Even her own Servant is against Her? Rin can't help, but think so.

"No, I say it...you misunderstand!"

"If you say so.."

Ayako ends her teasing and says it in a lighthearted tone. Rin can calm down at last. Though the light smirk is still disturbs her.

"...Ayako, you can be scary sometimes."

"Really? Thank you, but I think I am still nothing compared to -hah..."

"-"

4th of January. Ayako's first night of the Grail two days have passed since that happening with a certain idiot. And Rin's perfect plans about the Grail War are messed up once again.

* * *

**A/N:**_ This is the end of the chapter. I hope you liked it. I am currently occuptied with the midterm tests and I can't write as often. The next one is going to be about Rin and Sakura again, this time as bitter rivals as Tokiomi(their father) though they would be. It's going to have a certain fight as an important part, as another part of my experiments on my writing skills. Look forward to it!_


End file.
